A Match Made in Hell
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Hades only had one love interest. He swore never to love again without Persephone by his side. Juliet's appearance into his life changed that.


**A Match Made in Hell**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: Hades only had one love interest. He swore never to love again without Persephone by his side. Juliet's appearance into his life changed that.**

 **Pairing: Hades/Juliet (OC), Hades/Persephone, Pandora/Daedalus (OC) and implied Hades/Daedalus (OC) and Juliet/Soprano (OC/OC)**

 **Rated: T (for Teen)**

 **Genre: General, Romance, Drama, Humor, Friendship, Angst and some Tragedy**

 **Warning: Character death, violence and unintentional OOC**

 **This is for Hades and Juliet. I think if you don't know who Juliet is at this point, this story should pretty much tell you everything. This is for pre Kid Icarus, during Kid Icarus Uprising, some are in the Smash Realm and finally some (probably most) are post** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Kindness**

Hades was always the laughing stock of the other Gods. He was one of the older Gods, had the most wealth and was in charge of the largest army in the entire universe, but because people feared him…he was insulted. In the past, he was a workaholic because he couldn't tolerate how easy Zeus and Poseidon had it in comparison. When Persephone pleaded her father to stop "teasing" Hades, that would be the first time Hades was subjected to any sort of kindness in this messed up family.

 **Samurai**

Juliet was odd to Hades when he first laid eyes on her. She was stated to be Ceres' daughter despite Persephone being dead and Viridi being the splitting image of her. Juliet was created via Ceres' love magic allowing her to become the Guardian of Love. Her motif should have been something pertaining to romance, but instead, she was an honorable samurai. However, her clothes were too Goth to be a real samurai. It made Hades wonder if she had any fashion sense whatsoever…but it was enough to get his attention.

 **Technique**

Julian had a special talent of being able to watch other people perform amazing abilities and convert it into her fighting style. Because she was the Guardian of Love, any ability concerning love was taken immediately. Pandora's technique that she took forever to master was taken by Juliet who used it to defeat her in combat. The commentary the angel twins had didn't help matters.

"Pitstain, you said something about the L word being used here."

"Yeah…"

"That's love."

"I was thinking lesbians but…"

Juliet did not understand why they would even care.

 **Blackout**

Juliet could not remember her past. Ceres told her she didn't have any and that the only thing she needed to know was that Ceres was her mother. Juliet accepted it at face value, but she would constantly be plagued by random blackouts where she would recall a previous life that was happy when with the man she loved but turned to fear when her beloved turned into a menacing figure.

 **Sisterhood**

Hades understood why he never liked Viridi but got along with Juliet so easily. If they were sisters, then it was just like how things were in the past. Viridi hated Hades for being responsible for her sister's suicide. Juliet who had no memory of her past did not make her judgmental. This caused the two siblings to clash and it infuriated the Goddess of Nature how someone who wasn't even a divine being was able to best her in combat without breaking a sweat. If Juliet was on Hades' side, he would have such a powerful warrior.

 **Leadership**

Hades was terrible at making allies. It was probably why he was stuck with what he got when fighting Palutena. Juliet in comparison was a powerful, noble and charismatic (also pretty) Guardian that she easily could recruit others to her side.

"Hades, I believe in second chances. Demons have sinned, but they can change if they are willing to work for it."

"Demons are so lazy though."

"They don't have to be. That's why I got the Underworld Army to this point."

 **Fearless**

Everyone was scared of the Orne due to its origins. This thing was filled with misery and regret that it would shatter its enemies with the same despair that the Orne suffered.

Juliet was one of the few people Hades knew that adored the Orne. Calling it cute was over the top but being able to touch the thing without the Orne killing her was amazing. This was why the Orne allowed Juliet to ride it like a surfboard. How was she able to resist the despair though? Maybe it was her lost memories…

 **Sakura**

Persephone's favorite place in the Underworld was filled with cherry blossom trees that bloomed at night. Granted, pomegranates grew on the leaves, but this is due to Persephone adding her own touches. Life grew in this region of the Underworld and Hades always shivered at the idea that the living walked freely. If Persephone didn't want this place to be touched then he would make sure that nothing would destroy this place even when she was gone. The fact Juliet was always here now though and meditating under the tree made Hades feel calmer here than he did before.

 **Awkward**

Hades was not good at being normal. Juliet was the Guardian of Love that was incapable of understanding love. Everyone could see the emotional rollercoaster that would happen if anything happened. This was why Ceres didn't do anything but tell Juliet to see Hades as a villain. It was hard for Hades to be a villain toward the samurai in general when she often threw armor piercing questions at him, took his jokes seriously and when she did get the joke, had the dorkiest laugh that would make his demonic heart freeze in place.

 **Soldier**

Juliet unlike Viridi was trained to be a soldier for war. The Guardians that were created by Ceres were in the end used to be her strongest warriors when she called for them. Despite being her daughter, Juliet wasn't treated that well. Fortunately for her, Juliet had a teacher in the name of the Guardian of Fire Scorch who was a dragon samurai that she idolized. He taught her everything she needed to be a disciplined soldier.

So any student would be upset if she would have to clash swords with her teacher on the battlefield.

 **Shield**

Because Juliet was so adamant about being on the frontlines, she would be subjected to pain and loss on the battlefield. The worse she would have to deal with is being denied an honorable duel by her father and Hecate taking the lightning bolt for the back for her.

"HECATE!"

Soprano didn't think as a Guardian that she was capable of dying until that point. The last thing she did wasn't a waste if it was for her queen. This was the one time that Hades should have been on the battlefield to stop Juliet from growing arrogant.

 **Youth**

Juliet's body was identical to Viridi's and that was probably the one obstacle from taking it all the way with Hades at the moment. Hades would never be like Zeus and act on his sexual desires with those who were children. Juliet was a young lady who knew what she wanted, but if she had to wait until she physically grew, she would be patient. It would just annoy her that Daedalus would be the one to satisfying the God of the Underworld until then.

 **Remembering**

"Do you wish to know who you were in your past life?"

Juliet was approached by a mysterious girl from the Golden Land named Raven. Juliet didn't think it was possible for Raven to return her, but seeing as how she was being married off to someone against her will, it was best to know the truth now than let Ceres choose her life for her.

"Yes…"

Juliet regretted those words. She wasn't ready to be shot in the head and regain her memories. Everything played out like a black and white movie and she would scream before fainting.

 **Hot**

The rule was that Persephone would spend six months with her mother thus the weather on earth was warm, but when she spent time with Hades, everything was cold. There were some exceptions like when she would stay longer with Hades because she was being defiant or when she stays longer with her mother because she was finishing up something that needed to be done before the autumn.

The few times where things were randomly hot on earth? Let's just say Hades was being an idiot.

 **Slayer**

If Juliet was serious with siding with Hades, she would have to turn against the previous people that she called friends and family. The samurai was astonished how easy it was to drop her mother and Zeus after he murdered Soprano.

The one person she wished she didn't want to fight was Scorch. He had given her hope when she first came into this word. She knew about his hardships with every day they trained…and now she would cut him down knowing Scorch would use his bad arm to fight her just to make the fight seem legit.

 **Mint**

Persephone was supposed to be the one of the kinder Goddesses, but even Persephone had her limits. Everyone thought that their relationship was one sided, but try to seduce Hades where she could see it. She was capable of turning you into a mint plant and stomping on the plant until it was squished to the ground. Everyone who witnessed this trembled in fear of their queen.

 **Running Joke**

It was becoming sort of a joke that Juliet was lesbian but Hades was the only man she could love. The rising Underworld army was mostly sexy girls, the men had to stay in the back and Juliet's ability she learned from Pandora involved making out with one of her warriors (mainly Soprano) to power up. Pandora did it to Daedalus, but Juliet seemed to have too much fun with it.

"Like I said, lesbian." Pit could be heard joking causing the other Gods to sigh at Pit's insistent terminology.

 **Size**

Hades was colossal when he stood next to tiny Persephone. This applied to Juliet too. The main difference was that Hades was fine with having Persephone sit on his shoulder while he moved around. Juliet insisted that they walk side by side. It made Hades nervous only because she wanted to hold his hand and he was always scared that he was going to squish her if he squeezed to hard to feel her warm hands.

 **Dramatic Irony**

Juliet was one of the few people who might have justified sexual criminals if only because they all were troubled individuals. Five demon girls she recruited have all participated in the act of attacking humans of both genders for the sake of instilling fear into the human race. They were sealed away by the Goddess of the Moon Selena more than 2000 years ago, and when they had returned slowly...Juliet was the first to approach them.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Juliet told them as she sheathed her katana. "Now fight me so I can show you that I am worthy of your time."

The irony didn't stem from the fact that Juliet pardoned them but how rape pertained to her memory loss originally.

 **Kiss**

Juliet honestly didn't know what was wrong with making out with other girls. Since she did it when she needed the power boost during combat, she never got the implication that she was doing anything wrong. She might have realized the double standard later on when she caught Hades stealing a kiss with Daedalus.

"I thought two guys couldn't kiss." Juliet snarked seeing Daedalus was trying to deny that his boss was harassing him.

"You made out with _**my**_ girlfriend, _**your**_ best friend and _**half**_ of the army! What is your point?"

 **Snakes**

Juliet had a phobia of snakes. She wasn't scared of Medusa, but the serpent class in general had sent her into a frantic state. Hades thought this was adorable originally seeing the fearless samurai having something she was scared of, but one night, she murmured something to him that made Hades question her identity.

"I have recurring nightmares of a man I must have loved in the past transform into a snake. The snakes coil around me and nothing I do can I get away."

"It's probably a dream sent by Hypnos. He's still salty in Tartarus for being banished there."

"No…I feel like this is the most important piece of the puzzle to my memory returning." Juliet clutched her forehead frustrated that she couldn't remember anything. "I just recall the snake shooting lightning at me to stun me and then being stripped of everything I have…"

"Lightning you say?" Hades asked trying to hold back the surprise.

"…Yeah…but since it is just a nightmare…"

Hades would have to look into that one. If Juliet's memory allowed her to recall something about the past…something about Persephone then…

 **Revival**

Soprano was dead and there was nothing Juliet could do about it. Ceres had engraved it in her head that Guardians were immortal. She betrayed Ceres, and now the Guardian of Sound was dead.

Hades was put in the same situation in the past when Persephone committed suicide. He understood her helplessness, but all he could do was stand there while his girlfriend pounded weakly on his chest due to the huge difference in height, crying and screaming for him to bring Soprano back.

 _If I had the power to save Hecate, then I would have saved you back then._

 **Lord**

Juliet was fine with being the leader of the Underworld Army when Hades was doing something else. She was capable of leading the army that she had to prevent the advancement of the Great Evil while everyone else planned for a way to stop the Great Evil.

The problem was that Juliet was like the lord of Fire Emblem. If she fell in battle, it was game over for the army. Juliet had always seen herself as a soldier first before a leader. If only she had let Pandora be the one in charge, she wouldn't have caused the morale to fall when she was impaled from all sides of that powerful attack. All Juliet remembered was seeing her own blood after thinking that her Guardian status made her invincible. The Great Evil took that away from her.

"Hades…forgive me…for being so…careless…"

 **Decision**

Juliet was in the ultimate dilemma. Her memories have returned but everything was what it was in the past. She wanted to cry to Zeus and demand to know what happened that made things go from bad to worse. Instead, she was stuffed into that tight wedding dress at the altar with Tartarus. This was not the man she was in love with as handsome as he was. Daedalus was the only one with her, but he was forced to be there against his will or be killed. It was like Zeus took the two most important people in Hades' life prisoner just so he wouldn't interfere with his plans.

Juliet was just as happy as Daedalus was when Hades crashed the wedding and started his terrible puns to boot. Now all she needed to do was find her weapon, so she could jump into the fray.

"Juliet, you're a bride. Don't get your dress stained." Daedalus had told her causing her to frown as she had to sit back and watch Hades duke it out with Tartarus.

Hades had no problem taking down a being stronger than him after being bested the first time when finding out about the engagement. Tartarus was strong, but he had the upper hand due to trickery. Now the situation was reversed and it was Hades in front of Juliet. The Gods watching from above would have interfered, but this was the Golden Land Church the marriage was taking place and Prism didn't take well to being made a fool in his own realm.

"Juliet…no Persephone…I finally…"

The white haired samurai waited for Hades to pull out the ring he had been making behind the scenes. Everything was ruined that night because of Zeus, but now things could go back to normal.

"Hades…"

"I am proposing to you again. Hope you're fine with that."

This was a life's decision. Say yes and Zeus, Hera, Ceres and many other Gods would forever be her enemy. Say no and her happiness would be gone forever…

"Of course Hades. My life would be boring without you."

 **Queen**

There were so many things that sealed the deal for Juliet to return to the Underworld Army and allow Hades to crown her Queen of the Underworld again. She met so many new friends in hell, she regained the memories of her past of the treachery she faced and Soprano was murdered for her decision. Juliet had to admit that she was nervous walking down the bloody carpet where Hades waited at the end. The demons of the Underworld had stopped and bowed to her as she slowly walked the steps. The people closest to Hades included Daedalus, Pandora, Medusa and Thanatos. Soprano should have been by his side too, but because of her carelessness, she was dead and never coming back.

"Hades…" Juliet spoke as she looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, Persephone?"

"…Please cast that name aside. Persephone died a long time ago along with Hecate. I am Juliet now."

Hades flinched at the tone the young girl used. The kind gentle Persephone he knew was not in front of him. He should have known that by now. Juliet was the exact opposite of the previous queen. Juliet was noble, graceful, charismatic and had a heart of steel when dealing with her opponents. In the past, he might not have liked the idea of his sweet innocent Persephone transforming into a battle-hardened maiden. Looking at the young girl now, Hades only smirked realizing he would be fooling himself. Hades was cruel in battle and had no compassion for the Overworld or anyone who opposed him. Juliet wanted the best solution for everyone to be happy, but if that were not possible, she would kill anyone that got in her way. What more could Hades ask for a soulmate when Juliet still brought him down to reality to prevent him from messing up the Underworld again thus starting a pointless war where everyone suffers.

"Yes of course, Juliet. Am I your Romeo now?"

"Hades, that is a fucking terrible name, and you know how the story ends!" Daedalus shouted seeing Hades trying to lighten the mood. "Honestly, be serious for once."

That earned snickers from the demons specifically Medusa who enjoyed seeing Hades be put on the spot.

"I would like to think I was Cinderella and you the prince, but that is just as terrible." Juliet snarked as a response. "Just give me the title of Queen again so you can stop embarrassing yourself."

"Oww! I'm hurt!"

Hades was a fiber than Juliet gave him a small smile as a response. The memories she has made her self-conscious, but she remembered all the happy moments with the God of the Underworld. She would happily rule by his side again if it meant returning to the glory days of the past only with everyone else behind them.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 3944 words.**

 **Li: It still feels like a piece of the puzzle is missing.**

 **Me: That's for the reader to put together at this point. I have given all the information I needed for the truth of why Persephone killed herself. Notes!**

 **1\. If you still haven't figured it out at this point, the Guardian of Love Juliet is Persephone brought back to life by Ceres' special magic but suffers amnesia due to how Persephone hit her head first when she killed herself. The Guardian of Sound Soprano is Hecate also brought back to life by Ceres, but unlike Juliet, remembers everything suggesting that Ceres' tampered with her daughter's memories to prevent her from ever remembering Hades. Juliet and Persephone look nothing alike due to how Juliet has short white hair and Persephone looks like Viridi except her hair is long and wavy and not tied up into a ponytail. Hecate was described as a perky goth, but looks like a Japanese priestess. The Japanese style appearance is used to throw everyone off on their real identity. Soprano still has more eyes than the two on her face though to show she is indeed Hecate like how Juliet kept the pomegranate keychain on her chain sickle to show that she is the Queen of the Underworld. I didn't feel the need to bring up those details since I bring it up multiple times whenever they (or just Juliet) appear.**

 **2\. The Hot section was reblogged to me on Tumblr by Ari who joked that I should just add this quip in for the lulz. And it is a hilarious thought that Hades would still find ways to mess up with Persephone even when he's one of the more chill Gods when it came to relationships.**

 **3\. I'm pretty much implying that despite Juliet being old enough to have sex with Hades, Hades still thinks that Juliet is a child therefore still keeps her at arm's length and pretty much trolls Daedalus. The only reason that Daedalus ain't dead from that is because Juliet knows Hades is the one instigating it, but at the same time, the two are rather chastity in general and they don't really have a problem going around and making out with others. It kind of adds that awkward air around them when Persephone is Juliet though instead of being a jealous little girl like in the past.**

 **4\. The five girls that Juliet recruits will all show up as a villain originally in my Smash stories or are antagonistic but won't do anything extreme. I didn't list their names but we're dealing with an quirky group: A succubus who is a benevolent boss and has her head in the books but is still very cruel when torturing her victims, a female Mara that was bullied because she is a stinky Mara demon and snapped when she couldn't handle the bullying anymore, an angel turned cockatrice that was accused of a crime she didn't commit by the Angel Assembly and was torture, raped and eventually turned into a blind cockatrice where her eyes only work when turning people to stone, an Alraune who is the best friend of the succubus and is a loli who tempts people to sin with her scent and is notorious for turning entire communities into lustful flowers and a huge black widow spider who enjoys trapping her opponents and eating them in the most horrifying manner.**

 **5\. At this point, it should be obvious what happened to Juliet. The snake story only requires one to look at mythology to figure out who the figure is.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
